


Deltarune after chapter 1

by nightposter



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fucking mac n chese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightposter/pseuds/nightposter
Summary: Deltarune crack w/ my unreasonable fondness of Rouxls Kaard.This is legit crack I listened to deepthroat while writing all of this.





	Deltarune after chapter 1

Susie:THE PEDOPHILES ARE FUCEN INSANE RUN BITCH RUN  
Kris:*silent insanity ensuses*  
Ralsei:BUT I'M AN ADULT--OR AM I? ASRIEL TECHNACLY IS BUT ISN'T--BUT I'M NOT HIM--BUT KIND OF? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Lancer:What's a--?  
Rouxls:HuSHETH CHILLEN I, THE DUMBETH ARSE SHALL TAKE THY SEXULISATION

Ralsei becomes a nun soon after this ordeal as Rouxls becomes a very wealthy 🅱️ornstar. Lancer is still somewhat innocent and ignorant to his darker sides of admirers as Susie becomes a lesbian overnight to many. Kris is Kris, and proceeds to not give a fuck.  
"Take that sexy milkshake and poor it all over my collection of chalk" They say, it still haunts Susie at night in her box.  
"What the actual fuck Kris? The one time you speak to me that's what you say?" Kris resumes not talking and now only speaks via writing and hand motions. Ralsei is still a holy child of the Catholic church and makes cakes for Susie when she comes to service, until one day.....

"Greetings thou worms~" Rouxls found a way to but to the lightener's world, with k.round and Lancer clinging onto his stiletto heels.  
"Hey clowns! Susie? Susie! Your here!"Lancer' s body flings into Susie' s ribs with an audible crack in Susie's ribs. K.round rolls around town, occasionally using their legs to jump into the roofs of houses.  
They all eventually reach Kris' house and ransack the place. Lancer is in the toilet and flushing it repetedly, Rouxls find a box of craft Mac and cheese, and k.round actually behaves and rolls under Kris bed. Ralsei is freaking the fuck out over Toirel's pie recipe. The fire alarm is going off, the plumber has been called, Undyne is trying to find a reason to arrest everyone in this house, but ends up breaking multiple windows in the process and tries to fight herself.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I'm so sorry u had to read this but thanks m8 u a survivor.


End file.
